oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey
Joey is one of the villains in the series, along with Marky and Dee Dee. He is the leader of the cockroach gang. Character Data *Antenna Colors: Black *Head Colors: Purple *Body Colors: Pink *Eye Colors: Yellow-Pink (originally yellow-red in the first ten episodes of Season 1) *Nose Colors: Black *Birthdate:1991/06/15 Official descriptions Xilam Egotistical, vicious, belligerent, cynical and terribly sadistic, Joey is the "charismatic" leader of the gang. If he could talk, he would make a very moving speech about how the oppressed cockroach people will rise up and be liberated. He is always devising new strategies in order to achieve his goals. For Joey, things are black and white; he hates Oggy! For years, he has been trying to take over the house for himself and his people. Cartoon Network Joey is the roaches' true leader. He's selfish, mean, vicious, cynical and horribly sadistic… He's the boss. If he could talk, he'd make us a stirring speech about the destiny of the cockroach civilisation. His ultimate goal is to take over the entire household. His mind is a boundless source of new strategies to achieve those ends. One thing is clear: Joey hates Oggy. Disney Channel Asia A pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and a yellow left eye, Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations. Nickelodeon Joey may be the smallest cockroach, but he’s the self-proclaimed leader of the tiny pranksters and loves stirring up trouble. The other cockroaches don’t like his plan? Fine! He’ll prank Oggy alone! Personality Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations and is also the oldest, but is sometimes forced to go solo, because his companions think his plans are stupid. His plans mostly involve money or food (Along with Dee Dee). Appearance He is a pink-bodied, purple-headed heterochromic roach with a pink right eye and yellow left eye. His body is thin or light so he can be picked up by Marky or other cockroaches. Family Members *Marky (brother) *Dee Dee (brother) *Elvis (older cousin) Allies/Friends *Oggy (Sometimes) *Bob (Sometimes) *Cinderella (Girlfriend in V.I.P. Party) *Olivia (Usually) *Jack (Sometimes) *Lady K (Love interest) Rivals/Enemies *Oggy (Often) *Jack (Often) *Olivia (Rarely) *Stanley *Bob (Occasionally) Trivia *As shown in the episode The Outsider, Joey has a diary. *There is a glitch in the episodes Olivia, Golden eggs and Oggy's Clone in which his head is shown orange(like Dee Dee). *As shown in "Let's Party Guys", Joey's birthdate is June 15, 1991. *In A Jealous Guy, he can use the Photoshop from the computer. *In Mission Oggy, Joey has laptop. He uses it to unlock the Fridge to rescue Dee Dee. *He is named after Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the Ramones. Dee Dee and Marky are also named after members of the band. *In the episode Lady K, he became envious because the cucaracha replaced Joey as his only lover. *He is occasionally a "semi-antagonist" when he and Oggy get stuck somewhere and try to find a way to escape Such has in Virtual Voyage, Mission to Earth and Journey to the Center of the Earth. *He is inspired by one of chracters from Tom and Jerry, he's particularly a Jerry anyway. *Even if he is the main character, Joey is the 3rd main character, behind Oggy and Dee Dee (which he, along with Marky, was not seen on Sea Risks, Skydiving, and Safari, So Good). *His Space Goofs Counterpart is Etno Polino because of both are intelligent. Weaknesses *He can be attacked if fast enough. *It's hard for him to take down a robot. *He gets seasick if he goes on a cruise ship, as shown in Mayday! Mayday!. Gallery Joey's Gallery External Links *Joey on Xilam Wiki Poll Do you like Joey? Yes No Sometimes es:Joey pl:Joey Category:Cockroaches Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies